Rise of a Legend
by I-just-flew-in
Summary: A incidental trip to Rota and a meeting with a proud Riolu changes the course of Ash Journey. Uncover the adventures of an Aura User Ash.
1. Meeting a Friend

It was a quiet day in Pallet Town. The Pidgey's were chirping, while the Rattata played in the forest. However, in the Ketchum residence it was anything but quite, for you, see Delia Ketchum recently had won a trip to the Kingdom of Rota and she along with her eight years old son Ash Ketchum were scheduled to leave in ten minutes. Prof. Oak's had graciously provided services of his Alakazam, Alakazam would be teleporting them to Pewter city from where they were scheduled to take a blimp to Rota.

However, at the moment the Ketchum household was in absolute disarray Ash as usual, had woken up late and if Delia had to guess must have been because he must have been dreaming of his Pokémon journey. Of course to her eternal dismay, it did not stop there Ash had forgotten to pack his bags as well which further aggravated Delia.

It was only the managing prowess of Delia that their entire luggage was packed along with their lunch for the journey. And promptly Alakazam appeared and after a impassive look over the luggage and a brief telepathic conversation with Delia they were teleported to the Pewter blimp area.

Ash was bored. Yes, he was even though his mother told him that the journey through blimp was around Six hours long he couldn't wait to get of the horrid flying menace. When his mother had told him that they would be taking a journey as she had won a lottery, Ash had imagined going to Hoenn or maybe the exotic Unova and witness their wide variety of Pokémon but no they were going to Rota a place that he had never heard about, while pompous Gary was off to Johto.

His mother had even bought a book about Rota. Ash thought that apart from the interesting bit about the Pokémon Riolu and its evolution Lucario there was nothing interesting about that place, of course there was the morbid piece of legend regarding Mew and Sir Aaron however apart from that Rota had nothing to offer, it maybe be due to its size which was a catalyst for lack of diversity in Pokémon as compared to other cities in Kanto.

The book has also explained how Rota or more appropriately the Kingdom of Rota was a Sovereign land ruled by a Monarch, generally a Queen, the present queen of Rota was Queen IIene. Apart from that the book also explained the legend of Aura Guardian and the concept of Aura users, of course Ash lacking the intellectual drive to understand the same has gotten bored by the time text regarding the same had appeared.

After a brief nap Ash was nudged by Delia, they had landed in Rota. Due the somewhat xenophobic attitude of the Kingdom, Rota lacked any hotels hence they were taken to one of the houses in the center of the city which served as a Guest house.

The house was a three story building and also served as a shelter for league officials or visiting personnel's their host ushered them into their Rooms. Later, Ash realised that there were other unlucky people who had the acute misfortune of also coming to Rota.

Ash's room was pretty bear apart from a bed which lay in the middle of the room, a desk and a chair on the opposite side of the entrance door and a window on the same side. Yes, there was no TV. Soon getting bored Ash looked out the window, there wasn't much difference between Pallet and Rota's apart from the higher population and greater area of Rota, boasted of a peaceful ambience

Another peculiarity that Ash noticed in Rota's Architecture was the almost vintage in medieval style which he concurred was a reason that Rota was a Ancient empire and has worked extensively to maintain it's culture, the Pokémon league also fostered these sentiments and provided huge grants to the monarch.

A knock on the door drew Ash attention from his musing, his mother wanted him to down for dinner. At the dinner table Ash learned that the other guest were visiting due to the annual "Hero of the year" festival where a Hero for the Year would be proclaimed, the festivities also included a ball and to further horror of Ash every one would be required to dress in royal clothing, of course Ash mother thought it was the greatest thing ever she was also trying to set him up with a daughter of a couple sitting next to them, Ash found the entire thing horrifying.

The only reason that Ash did not run away was due to the presence of Prof. Birch, who was excitingly explaining why freebies and its evolutionary line Milotic does not consummate in captivity.

Later, Ash would learn from Prof. Birch that his main area of study is Pokémon and their behavior in the wild. Ash of course wanted to ask the Hoenn Prof. all about the regions dragon type Salamance.

After exciting chatter between the visiting guest they were informed of tomorrow's program where they will be visiting the Palace of Cameron and have lunch with the Queen and later visit the town area, however Prof. Birch, who wanted to meet Lucario and its prior evolutions would be visiting them in their sanctuary Ash naturally wanted to visit as well and hence festered his mother who after a brief conversation with the Prof. agreed. It was a very tired Ash that went to sleep.

It seems that his mother stealthily has placed an alarm in his room. After waking up and grudgingly getting ready before a brief shower, he went to the same place where they had their dinner the previous day.

The table was already full with only a couple of seats left quickly taking a seat next to the plum and somewhat portly man which he recognized as Prof. Birch. The discussion around the table turned into deliberations regarding their day at Rota and future adventure and sight.

Our host a young woman dressed in medieval clothing and a batch on her left side of chest lead them towards the Palace, as Rota denounced all technology, there weren't any cars or buses around the most technological advance place their host told them was the Kingdom's Pokémon Centre and the Hospital. Their hostess explained them the while pointing at various statues that littered the path to the palace along with any official looking building.

At the palace they were welcomed by a Knight in the service of the Queen of Rota, who was accompanied by a strange Pokémon, a bipedal canine-like Pokémon whose fur where predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest.

It has a long snout and ears, the Knight explained that this 'strange Pokémon' was the elusive Lucario. He further explained that most of the knight in the palace possessed a Lucario. Ash found the entire affair very strange and wanted to ask the knight, whether the admittance as a knight was dependent on the presence of the aura Pokémon.

Their hostess after the introduction with the knight and the Lucario led them around the Palace. Ash found that the Palace has given heavy emphasis on the aesthetic aspect rather than the defensive aspect something that a person would suspect from an ancient kingdom.

The Palace was located at the center of a large lake the Palace was connected by two large bridges that connect the Palace from both the landmass, the location of the Palace Ash mused would itself have been sufficient to fight of any violence. After a the most of the Palace has been seen they were led to the dining area for the lunch with the Monarch.

Ash found the Queen Ilene to be beautiful, he thought there was no other ways to describe her and with his limited vocabulary he could not come up with any other alternative words to explain her presence. She asked around the table about her visitors and seems to take pleasure in talking to her guest. After they were done with the Lunch the Queen presented all of them with a formal invitation to the festival.

Later, Ash along with Prof. Birch and another researcher by the name of Regina parted way from the rest of the group to the visit the aura Pokémon in their habitat. His mother did not fail to inform him that she would be buying clothes for her and that he to be on his best behavior.

One of the younger Knights led them deep in the forest where the aura Pokemon stayed the Knight explained that the Kingdom protected pack from wannabe criminals and other hunters. They soon came across the said pack, Ash asked permission from the knight to play with the several Riolu that seems to be running around. The Knight after receiving a nod from his own Lucario let him.

Ash found Riolu to be a rather fun Pokémon. While they were practicing their move set the Lucario that was training them nudged him as if asking him to practice the fighting moves as well.

Nearby he heard the knight that had led them here go on about the aura Pokémon and their lifestyle. Soon a Lucario whom he recognised as the same one who has led them to the pack came to get them back and hence Ash fun came to an end, the Riolu with whom he had been practicing whom he had named Poe led him to the edge where the Prof. Birch, Regina and the Knight were waiting for him.

Poe waved at him, and he repeated the same, the Knight informed him that as he and the Riolu seems to have become close friend, he can enter into the competition along with Poe, the trainers in the competition combated each other and the winner wins the title of "hero of the year".

Ash informed him that he would confirm after his mother agreed. After asking Poe for his permission to become his partner for which the young Riolu excitedly agreed the Knight informed him that he would bring Poe along with him for the competition nevertheless, and so if he would compete he could compete with Riolu and if not then he and Riolu may enjoy the day together.

After that a excited goodbye between Ash and Riolu, they were led back to the guest house, where he excitedly explained to his mother all about Riolu and about the competition and tried to convince her to let him participate in the competition initially her mother was very sceptic and would not let her participate, he tried to explain to her how this competition might be helpful to him when he finally goes to enter the Indigo league after three years, it was only after his constant pestering and later Prof. Birch who advocated his cause, to his mother that she reluctantly agreed.

After there had their dinner his mother led him to her room where she showed him the clothes she had bought for him and herself. For him she had bought a white shirt that had a Chinese collar and black pants accompanied by a black court with golden lining, for herself she had bought a blue gown. She then gave him the clothes and asked him to be ready early for the next day celebration.

Ash found her excitement very refreshing and for the second time he did not resent coming to Rota, the first instance where he had similar thoughts about Rota was after meeting Poe.

Sleep came fast to Ash and he dreamed of the aura Pokémon and himself. The next day after the morning ritual and wearing the clothes bought by his mother made his way to the breakfast area, as expected his mother gushed over his embarrassing him in the process.

All around him people were dressed in a wide variety of clothes and several eccentric mix were also spotted.

After breakfast they were led to the palace where the festivities were planned. He tried finding Poe, but to his dismay could not locate them he asked the hostess about the knight and his promise to return with Poe the Riolu and placated telling him that there was time for the competition.

It was only a hour later when Ash had lost all faith that the Knight himself spotted him, he was greeted by Riolu who hugged his legs, Ash petted him and asked the Knight permission to get himself and Poe registered for the competition.

After almost another hour of his mother fussing over him and Poe and lecturing about being safe and taking care of Poe and not pushing him, did the competition start. The competition would be divided in five rounds. Ash would be fighting his first round against a yound boy by the name of Nathan, who was a native of Rota.

Ash has since studied with the help of the knight his Lucario and Prof. Birch about Riolu's moves and best strategies to combat others. He has been told that generally only budding trainers participated in the competition this however did not placate his nerves.

Soon Ash was called to the makeshift stadium that was located in the courtyard of the Palace his partner Poe walked along with him to greet his opponent who later tooks his place on the opposite side of the field. On the referee's signal his opponent called out his Pokémon an Eevee. While as expected, he chose Riolu.

"Tackle!" Nathan cried commanding his Eevee to start with the physical attack.

"Endure!" followed by "Quick attack!" Ash commanded.

It seems to Ash as everything slowed down as Eevee ran to initiate Tackle while Poe stood sturdy and successfully endured the attack and immediately followed with Quick attack.

"Tail Whip!" cried out Nathan in frustration.

"Evade!" followed by "Counter!" Ash said.

Eevee Tail Whip fails to hit Poe while the aura Pokémon landed his attack perfectly, rendering his opponent unconscious.

It was a jubilant and a somewhat confused Ash that walked of the stadium towards his mother and Prof. Birch. They congratulated him on his victory. However, on seeing his confused look enquired regarding his dilemma, to which Ash questioned as to why his opponent had neglected to give a chain command to his Eevee to evade attack thrown on him. It was a pensive Prof. Birch that answered " it was not possible for your opponent to predict Riolu next move and also Eevee the evolution Pokémon are a rather excitable bunch and it's only with a rigorous training and bonding with the trainer are able to attend to chain command".

Ash followed another victory in his consecutive match against another resident trainer and his Rattata where Poe employed a mix of Foresight and counter to render his opponent unconscious.

During the third round Ash realised that things are gonna be a bit difficult it was not because the teenager standing before him or his Machoke that forced his realization but due how in sync both trainer and Pokémon looked.

It was his opponent that attacked first the superpower Pokémon on the command of "Karate Chop" immediately jumped to action.

"Endure!" followed by "Screech" cried Ash. Showing great athletics Poe Evaded all attacks on him and then attacked with Screech. Poe attack temporally incapacitated the macoke. That gave them to Ash. "Force Palm!" Ash shouted and Poe successfully executed his attack, though Ash saw that Poe attack lacked the same grace with which Lucario had shown them in the forest the previous day.

The force palm seems to have paralyzed its target successfully and even though his opposing trainer shouted to to attack with focus, energy the Machoke was unable to Poe however on his command attacked with Quick Attack. Rendering another opponent of his unconscious.

While Ash walked back, he was informed that the fourth round began with an hour therefore he must not wander. His mother praised him and Prof. Birch commented on his strategy and technique the same Knight that has brought him Poe also congratulated him on defeating a Machoke.

Ash asked several questions to him, to which he answered calmly. The Knight, whose name was Jacob explained due to the fact that Riolu and Lucario were part steel type Pokémon and due to how they utilize aura it gives them a upper footing on other fighting type Pokémon.

What Ash found amazing that the Knight train with their Pokémon to enable them to also use Aura. He also told him the reason that the Lucario in the forest had asked him to train with the Riolu and the reason Poe has been allowed had been allowed to come with Ash to participate was Ash could also use Aura like the Aura Guardians. He further stated that the one of reason Ash and Poe have been able to win all their matches was due to the Aura bond between them. That seems to empower both trainer and Pokémon.

The conversation with Knight, Jacob left Ash with more question but his mother has seen fit to quench her own curiosity and had dragged Jacob away to interrogate him on "this aura business". Which left Ash and Prof. Birch, who was looking at him in new light.

He pressed the prof. with question when his opponent name was declared, knowing which Pokémon he had used before the Prof. helped devise him a strategy to combat his new opponent.

On his fourth match his opponent who seems to be a licensed trainer called out a Chameleon. Both the Pokémon seems to be sizing each other, Ash got the distinct impression that Chameleon was exactly as Prof. Birch had described Arrogant to a fault and Powerful to exterminate his opponent.

On referee sign Ash immediately called out "Quick Attack".

The response was immediate as Poe began his attack the opposing trainer called out "Ember!".

Ash found the entire scenario funny it seemed the trainer had expected for Poe to receive the Ember point blank somehow while it was in the midst of a Quick attack. As expected Poe attack ran true and Chameleon was thrown back.

Of course, this only managed to enrage the fire Pokémon who immediately attacked with a huge flame thrower which Riolu dodge without explicit command.

Chameleon next attacked with Scratch Ash had planned to utilize this opportunity when the lizard Pokémon would itself come running to Poe. Poe immediately attacked with Screech on Ash's command which paralyzed his opponent.

"Force Palm!" Ash voice ran in the stadium. Force palm hit Chameleon dead center and Chameleon after staggering collapsed.

As Ash walked back from the stadium he was congratulated by his mother and the Prof. his mother seems to be showing a weird mix of emotions, excitement and pride. The announcers informed them that the final match would happen after lunch the name of his opponent was also announced. Ash after learning of the final pairing had become pretty nervous; Portia and her Kadabra had steamrolled over all their opponents.

He knew that the psi Pokémon were considered to be the very epitome of psychic Pokémon there versatility, coupled with their inherent ability to teleport made them a very difficult opponent.

During lunch, he talked to Jacob about incorporating different moves to overcome a psychic Pokémon. Prof. Birch provided important input regarding psychic Pokémon and what moves would work.

While it was a largely known fact that fighting type where weak to psychic there were several moves in Riolu move set that could have allowed it to overcome them however due to the fact that Riolu was not learned in those limited moves it was bound to be a problem.

His only strategy would be to use a combination of foresight and quick attack and retaliate with a screech and force palm.

As Lunch ended audience was ushered for the final round. His opponent Portia was confidently standing next to her Kadabra which seems to be sleeping. The referee called attention and asked us to choose our Pokémon.

Portia as expected choose Kadabra who immediately teleported to the arena, which Ash asked Riolu to step forward. He could immediately feel the tension in the body of the Aura Pokémon even though Ash had an in length conversation with Riolu regarding the upcoming fight, he knew Riolu wanted to win.

Ash had reminded Riolu that they had defeated so many opponents when they had trained for only one day together and how proud he was of him, but the jackal Pokémon thirst to prove himself to his trainer seems to have won out.

As the referee raised the red flag beginning the competition, Ash voice ran loud in the stadium "like we discussed Poe foresight and evade" truly Ash had no idea how long Poe could maintain foresight Jacob had told him that a Lucario could maintain a foresight indefinitely however as Poe was really young even a long period could not be expected from him.

"Psychic!" Portia called out calmly. It was the testament of the how she expected this battle to end that she did not seem worried at all.

Riolu just moved out of the way as the strong telekinetic force missed him. Ash, however had another attack ready "Screech!" Poe. Immediately Riolu started the Attack however, before the Attack could hit him Kadabra Teleported to another side of the Arena.

However, before Kadabra could realise its surrounding or before Portia could give a counter attack the Screech attack that it had evaded stuck Kadabra head on. It was only due to use of Foresight that Poe had initiated at the starting that his attack stuck Kadabra.

Damage to Kadabra however, had not been without his own loss Poe looked worn out due to the continues use of Foresight. "Psybeam!" ordered Portia. It seemed to Ash that Kadabra had taken no damage from the Screech attack.

"Evade" Ash cried. However the already tired Poe could not evade the psybeam completely and was thrown back.

"Disable!" commanded Portia it seems she had enough of fun playing with them.

Poe was caught in the Disable Attack. Kadabra had attacked before Poe could even get up from the after effects from the Psybeam.

"Forfeit" declared Ash. I forfeit. He could not see his friend in such helpless position.

"The trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town has forfeited the winner is Portia White from Rota and her Kadabra. The winner would receive her title from the Queen in the ballroom of the palace"

And with that, the competition ended. Ash had no intention of going anywhere when his friend was lying in the field on the verge of unconsciousness, he gently picked him up and was led to a makeshift tent by Jacob, Delia and Prof. Birch. In the tent Nurse Joy and her Chansey took over Poe.

Ash had never felt like a complete failure, however, when that Kadabra had so easily literally trashed Poe he felt like crying. He had thought the screech attack would at least temporally disable the Psi Pokémon.

When he voiced his question to Prof. Birch he explained that the Screech attack in essence reduces the opponent Pokémon defence, and though and combination of these had worked previously in Ash favour the Psi Pokémon had a enumerable method of protecting itself also the fact that his opponent seems far more knowledgeable and her Pokémon far more well trained and powerful led to his inevitable.

Though his mother tried to placate him with how good he had performed Ash was upset not because he had lost but how easily he had lost. But what stung the most were the injuries received by Poe. Jacob though told him that this is how Pokémon became strong and Ash must be strong as when he starts his Journey he will come across several occasions when his Pokémon would be hurt.

After an hour of everyone trying to make him feel better Nurse Joy released Poe. He looked better, except of the tiredness that was evident in his eyes. Ash offered him his shoulder to sit however, Poe stubbornly decided to walk.

Jacob had asked them to come with him as there was someone who wanted to meet him. Prof. Birch told them that he would be waiting for his mother and him in the ballroom.

As Jacob led to another corridor within the palace, which they hadn't seen during the tour, Ash mused where possibly Jacob could be taking them. Ash repeated questioning had been shot down with the statement "you will see" and therefore it was a very annoyed Ash that entered a room.

The first thing that came to Ash mind when he entered the room was 'am I in trouble'. For you see the room had a total of six occupants, not counting there six Pokémon that stood next to their trainer. All around the room were Knights of Rota and their respective Lucario.

The Knights then began to talk, they explained to him about Aura and how all the Knights of Rota were Aura Guardian. They explained him what all an Aura user could do and the duties of a Aura Guardian. Even though Ash knew most of these details as he had learned the same from Jacob and Prof. Birch but he thought better than to interrupt the speaker a rather old looking Knight who had partially white hair.

As the Old Knight stopped speaking another began explaining him that Ash had potential to be a Aura User and hence a Aura Guardian, he explained him that the reason Poe had taken liking to Ash was due to the values he possessed that the young Riolu found best in his partner. He then told him that they were willing to give Poe a opportunity to decide whether to leave with Ash or to stay at Rota.

Even though Ash was excited by this turn of event where the Knights have allowed Poe to come with him, he felt bad to his friend as well. He Knew Poe had friends in Rota all his playmates, his parents, his teacher. He understood that this was a difficult decision for him.

He almost thought that Poe would choose his own family over him, his belief which born after gauging the expression of his young friend. However, after several tense minute Poe looked up at him and gave a smile.

Ash suddenly felt as if he was on cloud nine. He just got his first partner.

 **I hope everyone likes my work. This is my first fan fiction; I am absolute pants at writing fighting scene. Please Review.**


	2. The Master

Life thought Ash was Hard, very hard and trying. Or maybe it was his new Master who made it his life mission to turn Ash's life into a horror story. For you see after the Knight Council at Rota had decided to give him Poe, it was not without certain conditions.

Conditions that required Ash to train to be an Aura Guardian or at least an Aura User. The Council has appointed a Knight name Henry to train him in to become aura adapt. He was told that an arrangement has already been made with his mother outlining how he would be trained.

Initially Ash was excited as not only will he get trained with his partner Riolu but also utilize Aura. Even though a large part about Aura Guardian was a mystery shrouded in secrecy that Ash was sure was encouraged by the Council. Ash had received a general outlay from Jacob, he had in cryptic terms informed him that Aura could be used both offensively and defensively. Hence he had been excited by an opportunity to learn and someday practice Aura.

The council had further explained him that Poe's true potential will only be unlocked when Ash himself train and practice Aura with him, they had told him that his own development with pivotal to Poe's development. The Council had emphasized that when Poe evolves into a Lucario he would only respect him if he finds him worthy. As the Aura Pokémon belonged to a rather proud family of Pokémon's he would not follow the command of a weak master.

This knowledge had a profound impact on Ash, he had in the duration of two days become friends with the Aura Pokémon, he further had a reason to believe that the council had also provided him this opportunity due to the strength of their bond. He was sure that it was not every day a outsider claims the allegiance of their most treasured Pokémon.

The Council had then informed him that a Master has been appointed to train him, they explained that all prospective aura users were trained by a senior Aura Guardian. Even though it was at a much later stage that the other prospective aura user get an individual Master, the reason he had been given a separate Master from the beginning, was he already had a Riolu. Other aura users only get their Aura Pokémon after the council was satisfied that they could continue advance studies, and as he had clearly jumped that wagon he would now get a Master.

When the first time Ash had met his Master he was beyond intimidated, the man was tall, extremely so, almost 6'2; he had broad shoulders and a muscled frame. His eyes bore into him, which further scared him. Even his Lucario that stood on his left hand side with his arms crossed was staring at him. Altogether they made a very intimidating figure.

He of course seems to not have noticed his unrest started speaking " the council demands I teach you, as you had not been trained before by any other knight they thought I would be the best possible teacher for you. I have already discussed your training schedule with your mother, you will for the remainder of your holiday be trained here in Rota. After which I would give you a week time period, after your 'break' I will send for you once again, and will restart training." Here he paused and stared at me possibly to gauge my reaction, finding nothing he continued "I expect you to be punctual, hardworking and efficient. I dislike procrastinator and lazy individuals and you would do well to remember this. If you have any question regarding what I just said now would be the time to ask questions".

At this point there were innumerable question dancing in my through my head, however he knew that this man would not likely entertain his question on how he could attack Gary with his Aura. Instead, he asked "You said you would send for me? Would you come to pallet to collect me, and would we not be trained in Rota. Also, what about school, and how long my training last I wish to would start my Pokémon journey when I turn twelve".

"I would send one of my other partners to you, a psychic that would bring you to me. No, we will not be trained in Rota, the council sends me away for long duration for assignment we will be training at an alternate location. You would not be going to school, your mother has agreed to home school you must talk to her about the arrangement she has made. About going for your Pokémon journey, that is up to you and how fast you can learn what I teach. If you are unable to learn everything by the time you turn twelve you would have to wait until the right time. You must understand that learning the way of Aura is difficult and requires patience". He replied

I dumbly nodded at his reply. "Now you must go meet your mother, she is waiting for you. And remember tomorrow at 5.00 A.M. sharp meet me alone at the entrance of the guest house".

He simply nodded and left the room. Outside he was greeted by his mother and Jacob. He retold his mother what the council and his newly designated master had explained him.

He further asked her about him leaving school and becoming homeschooled. To this she informed me that she would be himself teaching him along with his new master, she would also ask Prof. Oak's help to assist her when she is busy in the restaurant.

Jacob then led him to the ballroom, all the while explaining that his newly designated master was one of the most brilliant Aura Guardian to ever come to Rota. He told him how he has never taken a apprentice, and how lucky he was that he will be taught by him. Ash, however thought that the entire reason the man never choose another was due to the pre-training of new recruit i.e the training they receive before getting a Aura Pokémon, from the man expression he was able to gauge that he did not exactly agree with the training method.

In the ballroom they were greeted by Prof. Birch, who has been kept in the loop regarding his training program. He was happily explaining him the history of the Guardian. Apparently they had missed the ceremony where Portia had been crowed "hero of the year". Not that it mattered to him. After a heavy dinner Jacob took him back to Poe, who had gone along with Jacob's Lucario to have their own dinner.

Their hostess then let them back to the guesthouse. He led Poe into his room; the small aura Pokémon then started curiously looking around. He told him that when he was done looking around, he could sleep in the bed, he then set and alarm for 4.30 A.M. with that done, he hit the bed and before he knew it he was asleep.

The next morning he was woken by the nudging of his small friend, he himself seems to have completely missed the alarm. It was now 4.35 A.M. and he knew he had to hurry, Poe watched him curiously as he ran to the washroom, and pranced around the room to change his clothes. Both of them then ran down towards the entrance to meet with their master who was already waiting for them.

If Henry found something amiss, he did not comment. He led them in the direction of the forest, towards the more mountainous part. All the while lectured him on the subject of aura. His master explained "Aura is the very essence of Life, all life essentially contain aura. Pokémon contain Aura in greater faculties than Human and hence they have evolved to utilize the same same in their own separate ways. There are only certain Pokémon's like the fairy types, dark types, ghost types and Psychic type whose powers have not known to evolve from Aura."

He also elaborated on the theories as to why these class of Pokémon are distinctive." Ghost Pokémon draw on energy from the distortion world, also in essence, they are dead and hence do not exist in the world of living therefore Aura simply does not exist for them. Psychics utilize the mental prowess of their mental capabilities and have evolved to only depend on them, dark type follow the same rule as the ghost type as they draw energy from the distortion world. While fairy types draw power from some other mystical source".

All the while they were making their way towards the mountain. He then paused, trying to give Ash time to process this information. "To utilize your Aura you need focus of both mind and body, I would push you to your limits every day, your exercises will break your body and most probably by the end of today or maybe this month you would regret your decision to train with me. But remember this if you do as I say, if you train as I tell you to, I you study what I teach you to, you will become the greatest Aura User and maybe later a Aura Guardian ever. You certainly have the potential to achieve this".

By this time they had arrived in a clearing within the mountains, this area was surrounded by rocky terrain. He then turned to him and in a clear and strong voice spoke "so are you Ash Ketchum ready to be trained as an Aura Guardian".

"Yes. Yes, I am ready, " he replied all the while trying to keep his voice steady and failing to do so.

He simply nodded at him. "Well then give me ten laps of the clearing; your Riolu will train with my Lucario"

With that, his torture session had started. He would return everyday tired and dead on his feet back to the guesthouse, he would have various bruises in him with is spar with his master's Mienfoo, another Pokémon that was able to use Aura. His day would start will getting up at an godforsaken ungodly hour, and then doing laps until his master was satisfied. Followed by a lecture from his master on various aspects of meditation, then he would make him exercise. And finally there was combat with Mienfoo, how he hated that Pokémon. He has never been able to hit her, she was just too damn athletic and would dance out of his way, all the bloody times. He of course had two meals with his master, where he would constantly be reprimanded of his eating habits.

However, the fact that he could already feel himself getting stronger was a sufficient reason for him to continue training, also the knowledge imparted by Henry regarding Pokemon, their habitat, meditation etc. was a godsend. He could with a daily meditation session with Henry feel himself getting calmer; he had also started observing things from a more critical perspective. Something which he believed was a by-product of training with Henry.

By the end of the month he had received strict instructions from his Master. He had in his no-nonsense tone said "You have been given a week's time; this break is not for you to have fun or waste your time frolicking around your town. However, that does not mean you are to let all my hard work go to waste, I want you to continue you're routine. Remember Ash this time has been given to you to test your resolve. Use it wisely".

He had then given him details as to when his transport will be arriving to teleport him to god knows where. With that, he bid him goodbye.

On the day of their departure, after they had reached Pewter City his mother had exchanged numbers with the researcher Regina, who his mother explained to him worked for Devon Corporation in Hoenn. They also bid goodbye to Prof. Birch and promised to stay in contact, Prof Birch had been kind enough to share his laptop with him explain him certain technical facts about Pokémon.

-xx-

The week after which they had arrived from Rota, passed away soon. Ash had kept his promise and had continued his daily routine with Poe concentrating on his own exercise. Ash and Poe, however would mediate together and afterwards they would spar as well. Ash felt them growing closer in those moments. The bond between them had been gradually been getting stronger, it how well both Poe and he knew each other that he could predict where he would strike next, Ash got the distintive feeling when ever they would go through their daily exercise that both of them moved similarly.

His education had also continued, between his mother and Prof. Oak he found himself learning faster, his mother attributed his new speed of learning to his meditation, exercise, however, it had not only been his ability to learn that had vastly improved but his thirst for knowledge that led his to out perform all their expectations.

The reason for his enthusiasm was the conversation he had with Henry that made him realize how woefully inapt he was for his journey, not only was he unaware about Pokémon in general, his knowledge of their biology, physiology was severely lacking. He had absolutely no idea how to take care of friends, how to treat them when they are hurt or fall ill, what to feed them. When Henry had asked him these questions Ash had been stunned.

Hence he would raid Prof. Oak's library whenever he found the time to and would hound the Prof. on the things he did not understand, he had also continued his session with Prof. Birch, who regularly imparted him with knowledge. There was also his mother who made sure he studied all his subject much in advance. He had informed her that this time they (Ash and Poe) would be gone for a period of two months to train with Henry; he could understand from her expression that she already dreaded the long gap of two months. However, she did not make her opinion known, probably scared of appearing selfish.

It was at 4.50 A.M. sharp that a pokemon appeared in front of their house. Ash had expected this to happen and had informed her mother of the same, she had grumbled something about insane men, but had prepared an early breakfast for him and Poe. Ash's bag was already packed, his mother had bought him a new bag that was capable of storing great quantities while the person who would carry the bag would not feel the weight.

Hence, when the Pokémon appeared he was waiting outside with his Mom, he had already bid Prof. Oak goodbye the previous day and informed him that he would be returning after two. The Pokémon that teleported in front of them was a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It had long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There were spikes on the side of its face. Ash found to be a very beautiful Pokémon, one who could probably give Milotic a run for its money for the title of most beautiful Pokémon. His mother quietly informed him that the Pokémon was named Gardevoir and their species were native to Hoenn region.

With a quick goodbye to his mother, he asked Gardevoir to teleport them.

-xx-

It has been two years now since he first met his friend and Partner Riolu, now he was ten years old. He has for the last two years been training with Henry, due to his master rather hardcore training regime they usually trained around mountainous region. The first time Gardevoir had transported him and Poe, her a cave opening in Mt. Hideaway. There they had trained for two months. Their training location was never at the same place and Ash had since visited several mountainous regions.

For a period of two months his master had attempted to instill, discipline and resilience in him, that is not to say that he ignored the intellectual aspect of his training. Henry had a rather unique method of imparting knowledge to him, they followed a Socratic method where he would ask him to read a book and they would later discuss it, while Henry would constantly ask him question on the material and only when he could not answer would he stop the onslaught of his questions.

The reading material supplied by Henry covered a variety of various subject like literature, science, morality etc. Henry had explained to him that a well developed mind reflects on a well developed body and the same principal stand the other way round as well. Hence he had to train his mind as well.

His master devoted great attention into improving his mediation techniques, he informed them that Psychics could easily read him mind, something that his own Gardevoir had done. He had also reprimanded him on his awareness of his surroundings; apparently Gardevoir had taken information about his home when he was training in Rota without him even locating Gardevoir.

His training since gathered pace, by the end of two months he was delivered home for two months with a similar warning that he is to devote time to training as well.

Gradually the pace of his training improved, he could now process information faster, he could run ten laps without breaking a sweat, and hold his own against the demonic Mienfoo. This was when the Aura Guardian informed him that now they would start with Aura Manipulation.

The first aspect of Aura manipulation was through meditation, when an aura user has achieved a certain level of competence in meditation, he/she can then communicate with the Aura in them. This however is a rather difficult task because communicating with ones Aura requires a person to become aware of its presence. The difficulty in doing so arose firstly due to the state of meditation that was required, a person on route to detecting his own aura must ensure he had reached a state where he had successful centered himself, has achieved focus and then to have been able compartmentalizing his life and his emotions.

After he had passed through all these stages his Master would make him meditate for several days straight without eating anything, until one could detect aura this exercise would be aborted when the supervising master feel their apprentice life could be in danger if he/she were to continue. He reasoned this would fasten the process of his awareness by forcing his conscious mind to perceive auras.

And so Ash had starved himself for three days straight, meditating all the time and only waking up for water breaks, which were few. It was only after repeating this exhausting process four times that he felt the first semblance of his Aura.

When Ash first felt his Aura he distinctively remembered a tornado, a green tornado actually. It was all around his like a protective blanket, for the first time he felt the protective layers of his Aura. And just as fast he saw it was gone his concentration was broken. When he told Henry about this phenomenon, he simply nodded as if expecting the same.

Since that day his training had been notched up another level, he was to now meditate until he could actively detect Aura. His physical exercise difficulty level was also raised; all the while he also trained with Poe. Poe had also developed nicely under the tutelage of Henry's Lucario, in the training department, Ash had realized the Lucario was a true task master. Poe and Lucario spent long hour sparing, meditating and when they were not busy in those hours, they were discussing Aura.

As time moved on Ash was taught finer techniques of Aura manipulation, Henry taught him Aura Sight, Aura sense and Aura shield in furtherance his training regarding the protection of his mind against Psychics was also strengthened. Though, he hadn't still learned all these moves that Henry had taught him, however, as this did not concern Ash. Henry after all he had pointed out that it takes a lot of time for someone to learn these moves, and the fact that Ash had grasped the ability of consciously draw on his aura this fast was surprising.

It was only after four months that Ash could start using some of the ability he had seen Henry use. With time as using the Aura became easier for Ash he had realized a crucial detail, a detail he was sure his Master had willingly left out. Ash now could process information fast, his continuous meditation and trying to compartmentalize his memory and emotions with his Aura, had expanded his mental abilities. He now possessed an eidetic memory, which served him to literally serve through his school curriculum. Another ability that Ash had developed was empathy, he could grasp emotions coming from a person and even though he could hardly concentrate to hold this ability full time he could continue for around three minutes and then he would need to take a break.

On another new, Gary Oak after learning that Ash was being trained by a Master had demanded the same from his grandfather. Gary obviously had not been informed about the true nature of his studies; he however had been told that his Master was a fighting type expert. As Prof. Oak had all but refused to agree to Gary demand, Gary had asked to be sent to Pokémon Academy. Prof. Oak had allowed this grudgingly.

On the upside due to Ash's increased mental prowess, on the days when he was not training with Henry, he would spend time with Prof. Oak in his lab. Ash ability of empathy helped him assist the good Prof. to calm enraged pokemon and to placate the scared ones. Prof. Oak had taken an active part in Ash's education, now that there was no Gary for the Professor to teach, he had decided to grant his Knowledge to him also the fact that Ash's could calmly and eloquently hold a discussion with the Prof. helped.

Two months after Ash's birthday Gardevoir had arrived to pick him up for his training, during the second month of his two month training period his master had informed him that they would be effectively discontinuing their training. This did not mean that he would no longer would teach him, Henry simply informed him that there would be a change in frequency in which he would now be called for training, Ash would now only be called twice until he turned eleven. At this time his master would test him as to ascertain whether he is ready to go on his journey.

-xx-

With the news that his training schedule has been greatly relaxed, his mom had been ecstatic while Prof. Oak had informed him that he would now expect Ash in his lab at 9.00 AM every day except for Saturdays and Sundays.

Prof. Oak had impressed upon Ash, about his own expectation on him. He expected him to assist the Prof. with his work, study and regularly submits paperwork on the topic he himself would decide. Ash had initially been extremely skeptical regarding research on an abstract topic and submitting his researcher to the most respected researchers in Kanto, later he had been chided by the Prof. who had gauged from Ash's facial reacting his thoughts on the subject of a research paper.

It was with a busy schedule with both his training to be an Aura User and assisting and researching with Prof. Oak that the year passed. He had made heaps and bounds of progress in the year, and while none of his paper was even close to even be considered publishing material yet he had received praise from his mother and the Professor. And soon the date of Ash's test came; this test would determine whether he would go on a journey this year or not. And even though he had made heaps and bound of progress with his Aura training, suddenly Ash was not sure of himself.

As expected early morning at 5.00 A.M. a Gardevoir appeared near the entrance of the Ketchum residence, he dutifully bid his mother goodbye and was teleported away. The place that they appeared was a cliff surrounded by ocean on all sides, behind them was a forest as Ash continued his observation, he realized they were on an Island and the forest covered around two third of the Island. On the appearance of his master whom he respectfully greeted, he was informed of his test, there was a wild pokemon nearby that due to his evolution had turned extremely aggressive. His task was to subdue this wild pokemon with the help of his Riolu. With the agenda of task out of the way, Henry informed him that this test was just not meant to test Ash's own development as a Aura user, but to also to test Riolu own capabilities along with the strength of their bond.

After this his master gracefully landed on the floor, he crossed his legs and feel into a meditative trance, his Lucario soon following him. With the task clear to Ash he wandered away towards the forest, utilizing his Aura Sight that allowed him to 'see' Aura, Aura Sight hence allowed him to see any disturbance in Aura as well. After carefully looking around Ash _saw_ some disturbance on the west side from where he was standing, with direction set he made his way to confront this wild pokemon.

While evolution amongst wild Pokemon was not a very unusual thing, for a newly evolved Pokemon to show aggression was also not unusual. Most a number of pokemon on evolution turn aggressive, the reason was the change in their psychology, change in the body, an increase in bodily chemical sometimes due to increase in hormones etc. cause the pokemon to lash out. Scientist have found that the major reason for a newly evolved pokemon to become aggressive was how evolution effectively speeds up growth of that pokemon, and hence a process which may have taken decades would have in a couple of minutes, also the increase in power of the pokemon as well as the fact that evolution is a painful process makes a pokemon susceptible to bouts of aggression.

As Ash and Poe walked through the forest toward the location from where the disturbance in Aura had been detected by him, he tried to formulate a quick plan as to how to deal with the pokemon. Any strategy relating to the element of surprise was quickly discarded, it was extremely difficult to launch an attack on any pokemon with that element, almost all pokemon possessed naturally superior hearing ability which effectively made it almost impossible to surprise a pokemon.

He quickly though about utilizing his Aura to communicate with the wild pokemon, and then talk to him/her. He could also use ura Shield to imprison him and later force him to talk, if however the pokemon turned enraged than Poe would deal with him.

-xxx-

Their plan had not gone as planned, well it had gone to hell the moment as realised the pokemon that was in front of them, a Raichu. Even though this particular pokemon was not known to be extremely aggressive, and was only known to make its displeasure known when annoyed this Raichu however seems to be a popular exception. The reason of his anger was a mystery to Ash, who had constantly tried to put up a shield to protect himself and Poe from his electric attack, coupled with how the electric mouse pokemon requires a thunder stone to evolve further raised questions in Ash's mind about the presence of this pokemon in this forest.

The moment they had entered the clearing Ash had felt anger coming from the pokemon in front of him, there were sparks coming out from the electric pokemon. The mouse Pokemon had immediately straightened his back and narrowed his eyes after seeing him and attacked him with thunder, it was with only with honed reflex that he was able to duck out of the way. And just as he had planned, he tried to soothe the pokemon by using Aura and localizing it to placate the irate pokemon, whilst Poe conjured a Aura Shield around them to protect them from the incoming attack.

This strategy proved to be redundant, the palpable anger coming from the electric pokemon made it downright impossible for him to effectively manipulate his emotions; Poe was also finding it difficult to hold the shield while it was taken thunder shocks continuously. Falling in making any progress, Ash decided to resort to more aggressive methods. As Poe shield faltered as raised his own aura shield, he then nodded at the Aura pokemon direction who disappeared in a blur only to appear in the air above the Raichu and landing a brick-break on its back, the unexpected move made the electric mouse stumble and he ultimately landed on the ground, tired but not unconscious.

With the pokemon now on the verge of unconsciousness he made his way towards him, all the while projecting a aura of calmness. On reaching the pokemon he gently picked him up and utilize heal pulse to heal the pokemon wounds, with the electric pokemon healed and now awake he decided to deal with the mayhem of his emotion.

Raichu was still looking at him with mistrust and suspicion, but there was some wonder hidden behind all his more prominent feeling. With that, he started to talk " Hello, Raichu I am Ash, a aura user this is my friend Poe, he is pokemon that is known as Riolu." Getting no response other than a glare in the direction of Poe, probably due to the attack he had landed, he tried another technique. " Do you want some food, I have sufficient food for myself and Poe you could have some, you know I am not going to capture you. I don't even have any pokeballs to capture you with." He said the latter part after Raichu stiffened when he made a move to open his bag.

Gently he took out his mom made sandwich and offered one to Poe, who greedily launched himself into eating it, smiling at his friend he also offered the mouse a sandwich. Initial the mouse didn't eat his share but after witnessing him and Poe is attacking their respected sandwich with a fervor he started taking small bites of his meal. Ash soon realised that the pokemon was extremely hungry, he had continued feeding the electric mouse poke food having run out of sandwiches.

After they were done with their meal, Ash decided to interrogate the mouse. "Raichu, what was the reason of your anger". Ash's question seems to rekindle the electric pokemon previous emotions, however, not willing to lose the mouse in another bout of aggression; he gently petted him making sure to rub his discharge cheeks. This seems to mollify the mouse who took several minutes to contemplate, he then took off motioning him to follow. The mouse led them to a beach near where Ash had found Raichu, he then pointed at a particular direction all the while refusing to look their himself. Taking a note of the expression on the mouse face, Ash sets off in the direction where he had been pointed, they're lying buried within the sand was a broken Pokeball.

Ash could immediately guess Raichu's history, his trainer had abandoned him. And worse, he had thrown the Pokeball in the sea in order to get rid of the Pokemon. Ash was seething with anger, to abandon your friend, your partner and to throw them away, what kind of a monster would do that. Contrary to popular belief Ash was not naive, working under Prof. Oak he had read several reports on abandoning Pokemon and abused Pokemon he however had understood why anyone would harm one of their friends.

His inner monologue was interrupted by Poe, who had nudged him. His friend was worried about him, and it showed in his face along with confusion. Even though Poe had seen pokeball he did not understand the present situation, he then looked at the direction of the Raichu who still was not looking at the pokeball's direction. Making his way to the mouse, he gently sat down with him. The electric pokemon looked up at him questioningly, at his look he simply patted on his head. He now knew the reason for the anger the mouse pokemon, he was angry, he was distrustful however above all the small pokemon was sad.

"You know Raichu you have every reason to be angry " he began and he immediately had his attention "you were wronged by your trainer, a trainer who had sworn to be your friend and companion. So yes, you have every reason to be angry, but by being angry, you are giving significance to that same trainer who left you. For you see your anger signifies how much you loved your trainer or at least cared about him, therefore your anger is justified. However, is it right for you to give into your anger and hurt other pokemon's, they who had nothing to do with what happened to you and yet you have terrorized them. Anger is a dangerous emotion Raichu, and you have utilized it as a weapon on another, innocent Pokemon". At the end of his speech Raichu was looking at him, deep in thought. Ash allowed the abandoned pokemon time to collect his thought.

"I can provide you with a new home, with food you would get regularly and where you would be loved. And I can personally vouch that you will never be hurt or abandoned if you go there". On the septic looks that the mouse was giving him, he continued "It's my home, if you agree to come with me you would stay with my mother. She would love and adore you, also she is the one that made those sandwiches for me, the same ones that you had back in the clearing. I don't need the answer right now, you can think about it."

Having said that Ash remembered a something that had been bugging him, his master had said the pokemon had recently evolved, no trainer no matter how stupid they were would ever give up a Raichu and to give one up after evolving it seems even more unlikely.

"Raichu where did you evolve?" at his question both the pokemon's looked at him oddly. He then clarified " Did you evolve when you were with your trainer" a brief look of resentment flashed through the pokemon's eyes on hearing the word 'trainer' he however shook his head confirming Ash's suspicion. "So you evolved here in this Island?" he Questioned the electric pokemon.

On receiving a nod from him Ash continued "Can you show me where you evolved on this Island". He received an enthusiastic nod from the Pokemon and launched himself to show Ash the direction.

Evolution stones were rare, this was the reason that we're not evolved Pokémon especially pokemon that require a stone to evolve running around as for that to happen it would require a specific stone to trigger the said evolution. There were several types of evolutionary stones, each suited for a distinctive line of Pokemon. Researchers have for several years studies evolutionary stones, and while they were far from an answer universally accepted. It was largely accepted that apart from certain specimen of these stones almost all of them were naturally occurring, it was also widely accepted that these stones discharge radiations, these same radiation triggers the evolution process of these Pokemon.

It was rare to find these stones, trainer most of the times have to buy these stones, one might even come across an evolution stone on one's journey, but that way very rare. Therefore Ash was excited and amazed as to how Raichu had come about a thunder stone in a god forsaken Island. Raichu had been leading them to the direction where most probably he had come about the thunder stone that had triggered its evolution from a Pikachu to a Raichu. He had passed several Pokemon's that had looked at him and Riolu before going about their way, a couple of newly hatched Caterpie tried following them but couldn't keep up with their pace. Raichu let them to another side of the beach, a mountain seems to have divided the beach area into two parts.

They finally reached a small cave at the feet of a cliff with a small opening the opening appeared on the side of the same mountain. Raichu was pointing at the entrance direction and beckoning him to enter. It must have been that when Raichu landed on this Island as a Pikachu after escaping his Pokeball he must have found this cave as a shelter, Ash suddenly felt extremely bad for the Pokemon, how difficult would it have been for it to realize what had happened. Pushing away his thoughts for a while he entered the small opening and was immediately assaulted by a horde of zubat.

He had a feeling that is Henry were to see him in his condition he would have kicked repeatedly and all the while would have remonstrate him for being an idiot and not applying common sense. It was common knowledge that the Zubat liked to reproduce like rabbits and they were infamous inhabitants of all the caves throughout their world.

Raichu however, seems to have a personal vengeance against the bat Pokemon and unleashed a thunder in their direction, needless to say they did not dare to come at him again. After the brief encounter with Zubat they continued to make their way within the cave.

It was sudden, Ash had been using Aura sight to examine his surroundings and to ensure did did not step on a Pokemon that they hated. In front was a wall embedded with several evolutionary stones. At first Ash was almost blinded, it seems Aura vision had allowed him to view the energy encased in those stones. It was amazing various colors all shinning it had been so bright that Ash had to immediately look away.

After switching to normal vision, he started looking at all those stones; it was amazing and surreal that he would come across this deposit of evolutionary stones. He saw several different types of stones namely thunder, water, leaf, fire, shiny, dusk, dawn, everstone along with a couple of other evolutionary stones that he did not recognize.

Ash, however had no plan to inform others of his discovery he did not wish to disturb the otherwise peaceful Island and along with it also the safety and normalcy of the pokemon of the Island.

He could however, take these stones for his own study and for his future Pokemon, even maybe for the purpose to sell. Evolutionary stones were expensive and he would need the money if and when he went on his journey, the extra money would help him train his team better.

With that thought Ash sets about collecting stones embedded in the wall of the cave, he had to utilize aura to pry the stones away from the wall. Poe also went about doing the same as he was not affected by any of the evolution stones he allowed him to help. He made it a point to collect ten of each specimen for himself and twenty for sale while three of each for Prof. and him to study.

When they had placed all the collect stones in his back, they set about their way towards Henry. He was nervous as to if he had passed his test or not, he knew his test had not simply been to defeat Raichu, but to deal with his anger in a rational manner and in a way an Aura Guardian would have dealt with him.

-xxx-

From the look on his Master's face Ash had immediately realized he had passed, it was the first time he was smiling. Not that he did not smile, Henry found great amusement from his apprentice inability to complete any task, no the smile he was smiling was a smile a proud parent reserved for their child, a smile that a teacher gave a student on his accomplishment.

It filled Ash's heart knowing his Master had considered him his son, and while he had never known his own father leaving him in the obscurity the same way his mother claimed he left him, he had always desired a father figure. An unknowingly to even himself had come to rely on Henry as a father. It may have been due because of how strict the man was or how he had provided him with a direction in life or maybe because the warmth the man excluded sometimes, when Ash was feeling low after a failed attempt or how he cared for him when he was hurt.

For the last three years the man had been his constant companion, his teacher and when the situation arose a friend and even a parental figure. Ash knew in his heart that even if they parted ways today, they will always remember each other. And Ash would always look up to the man who had changed his life completely.

 **Thanks for the Review People. A Couple of Review have been rather insulting and while I accept constructive criticism I find it highly uncivilized and disdainful to actively try and insult a person for trying. To all those people who believe constructive criticism allows you to insult my work, I rather you keep your comments to yourself for everyone else please review.**


End file.
